Love!
by Rainessia Toumitsu
Summary: Seorang Lunar Knight bernama Rainessia, yang ingin segera menikahi seorang elf muda cantik yang seorang Wind Walker bernama Yukishirota. Namun dia merahasiakan hal ini dari sang tunangan dengan alasan karena belum mendapatkan cukup biaya. Diapun mulai berjuang keras agar bisa menikahi gadis yang sangat dia cintai itu.. /Warning: Gaje, OOC, Typo(s) berserakan/One-shoot/RnR pleasee..


**Assalammualaikum Minna.**

**Perkenalkan, saya adalah Author pendatang baru di Fandom Dragon Nest Indonesia. Sebelumnya saya datang dari Fandom Vocaloid Indonesia, yang untuk sekarang menjadi Home Fandom saya. Disana saya bukan author yang aktif, hanya semi-aktif, atau mungkin sebenarnya sekarang saya dalam masa hiatus.**

**Alasan saya datang ke Fandom ini?**

**Sebenarnya saya mulai tertarik dengan Fandom ini, tapi sayang author disini masih sedikit. Jadi mungkin saya ingin membantu meramaikannya. **

**Saya juga sering berimajinasi saat bermain Dragon Nest, bagaimana jika tokoh-tokoh dalam Dragon Nest mempunyai cerita-cerita tersendiri. Mungkin akan sangat menarik.**

**Yosh, ndak usah berlama lagi. Cukup sampai disitu saja perkenalannya.**

**Selamat membaca.**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

* * *

**_Dragon Nest ©Shanda Games, Kreon, Etc._**

**_Love! ©Rainessia Toumitsu._**

**_Rate T._**

**_GaJe, OOC, Typo(s) berserakan, Sulit dimengerti, De eL eL._**

**_Don't Like?, Don't Read!_**

* * *

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

Saint Haven, kota terbesar dan terindah seantoro Verathea. Terselimuti kabut di pagi hari dan ditambah dengan udara sejuk yang sebentar lagi akan memasukin musim semi. Tampak ramai dengan para Adventurer yang berjalan kesana-kemari yang sedang sibuk mencari pekerjaan dan emas.

Namun ada yang berbeda disana, tidak seperti Adventurer lainnya yang sibuk mencari _Quest, _di salah satu bangku panjang yang tersedia di kota tersebut, tampak seorang pemuda yang ternyata juga seorang Adventurer sedang duduk kebingungan.

Seorang Lunar Knight bernama Rainessia yang memiiliki nuansa gelap, dengan rambutnya berwarna coklat gelap dipadukan dengan pakaiannya yang serba hitam dan ditambah dengan tatapannya yang dingin, membuatnya menjadi pemuda paling tampan dan cool di seluruh Verathea (#digebukin).

"Doushiyo..." gumam Rainessia sambil menghela nafasnya. Tampak dari raut wajahnya, sepertinya dia memikirkan sesuatu yang serius, namun belum memiliki jalan keluar.

"Ryuu-kun?" sapa seseorang dari arah belakang Rainessia yang sedang kebingungan.

Mendengar ada suara yang tidak asing di telinganya, pemuda tersebut menoleh kebelakang untuk memastikan orang itu. Dia melihat seorang elf muda yang cantik yang memilik nuansa putih, dengan rambut ponytailnya yang berwarna putih dan pakaian yang senada dengan rambutnya. Seseorang yang dia kenal selama ini sebagai tunangannya, seoarng Wind Walker bernama Yukishirota.

"Yuki?" tanya Rainessia kepada tunangannya tersebut.

"Apa yang Ryuu-kun lakukan disini?" Yukishirota balik bertanya.

"Itu... Bukan apa-apa," jawab Rainessia singkat.

"Ryuu-kun yakin?" tanya Yukishirota sekali lagi meyakinkan seraya duduk di sebelah pemuda itu.

"Apa aku terlihat tidak meyakinkan?" ucap Rainessia menatap Yukishirota dengan tatap yang seakan mengatakan 'Aku yakin'.

"Baiklah," ucap Yukishirota percaya. "Jadi apa yang akan kita lakukan hari ini?" lanjutnya bertanya kepada orang yang ada di sebelahnya.

"Aku akan pergi sendiri hari ini," jawab Rainessia.

"Ha? Apa maksudnya itu?" tanya Yukishirota lagi tidak mengerti.

"Hari ini kau bersama yang lain saja dulu. Aku akan pergi sendiri untuk hari ini," jawab Rainessia menjelaskan.

"He? Ryuu-kun ingin kemana?" tanya Yukishirota cemas kepada tunangannya itu.

"Sudah. Turuti saja perintahku," jawab Rainessia singkat seraya berlalu pergi meninggalkan Yukishirota di bangku tersebut.

Yukishirota hanya bisa menatap kepergian Rainessia dari bangku tersebut. Pikiran-pikiran aneh mulai bermunculan di kepalanya. Kenapa tunangannya tersebut ingin pergi sendiri? Biasanya dia dan Ranessia selalu bersama. Kenapa juga sikap pemuda itu agak dingin kepadanya? Atau jangan-jangan Rainessia mulai bosan dengannya? Mungkin 'kah Lunar Knight bernuansa gelap tersebut pergi untuk mencari wanita baru? Bagaimana dengan nasibnya? Apa yang harus dia lakukan? Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan. Itulah yang dia pikirkan.

Yukishirota tidak ingin nasibnya menderita. Dia harus mencari cara agar Rainessia senang dengan dirinya lagi. Tidak boleh ada satupun wanita yang merebut Rainessia dari tangannya. Tidak satupun. Dia harus bertindak cepat.

Tidak ingin berlama lagi, akhirnya Yukishirota pun beranjak dari tempat itu dan pergi. Dia ingin menemui sahabatnya dan mungkin meminta sedikit saran.

.

.

.

.

.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang?" tanya Rainessia ntah kepada siapa. Dia sedang berjalan-jalan di kota Saint Haven.

Rainessia masih tampak kebingungan dengan apa yang dia pikirkan sedari pagi hari tadi. Masih belum bisa menemukan jalan keluar untuk masalahnya. Namun beberapa saat kemudian, pikirannya menjadi sedikit lega saat melihat seseorang yang dia kenal lewat tak jauh dari hadapannya. Dia langsung berlari menghampiri orang itu, berharap orang itu bisa membantunnya.

"Natsu!" teriak Rainessia memanggil orang tersebut dari kejauhan.

Orang bernama Natsu yang diteriaki oleh Rainessia tadi membalikann badannya untuk mencari sumber suara. Melihat Rainessia mendekatinya, pemuda yang ternyata Adventurer dan seorang Crusader tersebut melambaikan tangannya.

"Oh Rain. Ada apa?" tanya Crusader yang bernama Natsu itu.

"Aku ingin meminta bantuan padamu," jawab Rainessia saat berhenti di hadapan Natsu.

"Bantuan? Katakan saja, semoga aku bisa membantu," ucap Natsu kepada Rainessia.

"Begini. Aku ingin meminjam beberapa koin emas darimu," jelas Rainessia langsung tidak ingin berbasa-basi lagi.

"Untuk apa?" tanya Natsu bingung. Biasanya yang dia tau, orang seperti Rainessia jarang meminjam sesuatu dari orang lain.

"Sebenarnya aku mempunyai sedikit masalah," jawab Rainessia.

"Masalah?" tanya Natsu lagi yang semakin kebingungan.

"Iyah," jawab Rainessia lagi singkat.

"Mungkin kau bisa menceritakannya sedikit padaku?" pinta Natsu kepada Rainessia.

"Jadi begini, kau tahu 'kan jika aku dan Yuki sudah lama bertunangan?" tanya Rainessia mengingatkan hubungannya.

"Iyah," jawab Natsu sambil mengangguk mengerti. "Lalu?" lanjutnya bertanya karena penasaran.

"Sebenarnya, aku sudah bosan bertunangan. Maka dari itu aku ingin meminjam bebarapa koin emas," ucap Rainessia menjelaskan.

What? Bosan? Apa 'kah ini seperti yang dipikirkan Wind Walker bernama Yukishirota tadi? Mungkin 'kah Rainessia benar-benar ingin pergi dan mencari wanita lain maka dari itu dia meminjam koin emas? Tidak bisa dipercaya.

"Apa? Jadi maksudmu kau ingin pergi dari sini dan meninggalkannya?" tanya Natsu terkejut dan tak percaya.

"Bukan sepert itu. Dengarkan dulu penjelasanku sampai selesai," jawab Rainessia yang ingin menjelaskan lagi.

"Rain. Betapa bodohnya dirimu meninggalkan gadis sebaik dan secantik dia," ucap Natsu meratapi nasib sahabatnya itu.

"Dengarkan dulu. Aku belum selesai," ucap Rainessia sedikit kesal.

"Oh Rain. Kau ingin mencari wanita yang lebih baik darinya? Kau tidak akan bisa menemukan yang sebaik dia lagi," Natsupun mulai menasehati Rainessia yang sebenarnya belum selesai bicara.

"Tolong diam sebentar," ucap Rainessia semakin kesal.

"Tidak 'kah kau lihat betapa bodohnya dirimu?" ucap Natsu semakin menjadi.

Rainessia yang dikatai seperti itu kesal karena tidak dapat waktu untuk menjelaskan semuanya. Apa-apaan itu coba? Padahal dia belum selesai bicara.

"Meninggalkannya ada –"

"Bisakah kau diam sebentar?! Aku masih ingin bicara!" ucap Rainessia dengan kekesalan yang memuncak.

"Baiklah," ucap Natsu yang langsung diam dan kembali mendengarkan.

"Aku memang bosan dengan tunangan ini. Tapi bukan berarti aku bosan dengannya dan ingin meninggalkannya. Aku ingin meminjam koin emas agar aku bisa menikahinnya. Aku tidak punya niat sama sekali untuk mencari wanita baru," jelas Rainessia panjang lebar.

"Ha?! Menikah katamu?!" tanya Natsu terkejut, tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan Lunar Knight dihadapannya tersebut.

"Iyah," jawab Rainessia singkat.

"Kau serius?" tanya Natsu masih tidak percaya.

"Apa aku terlihat sedang bercanda?" tanya Rainessia dengan tatapannya yang seolah mengatakan 'Aku sangat serius'.

"Tidak sih," ucap Natsu percaya setelah melihat tatapan sahabatnya itu.

"Jadi bagaimana?" tanya Rainessia kembali ke topik permasalahannya.

"Memangnya kau tidak punya koin emas?" ucap Natsu balik bertanya.

"Aku punya. Hanya saja itu tabungan berdua. Jika aku menggunakannya, dia akan marah padaku. Lagi pula, aku belum memberitahu padanya jika aku ingin menikahinya. Ini masih kurahasiakan darinya. Jadi tolong jangan kau beritahukan kepada siapun termasuk pada Yuki. Mengerti?" jelas Rainessia kepada Natsu dengan diakhiri pertanyaan.

"Baiklah. Aku mengerti," jawab Natsu mengangguk mengerti.

"Jadi bisa aku meminjam?" tanya Rainessia.

"Memangnya kau butuh berapa?" tanya Natsu berbalik kepada Rainessia.

"Tidak banyak kok. Mungkin dua ribu," jawab Rainessia langsung.

"Hmm..." tampak Natsu sedang berpikir.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Rainessia penuh harap.

"Aku kehabisan koin emas. Hahahaha.." jawab Natsu sambil tertawa keras.

Sedangkan Rainessia yang melihat ini semua hanya bisa terdiam. Jadi sedari tadi dia bertanya kepada Crusader yang satu ini hanya hal sia-sia? Dia akan menyesali kejadian yang baru saja dia alami ini.

"Jika kau kehabisan, sebaiknya beritahu saja dari tadi. Aku hanya membuang waktu berbicara padamu," ucap Rainessia kembali kesal dengan sahabatnya yang terlihat seperti orang bodoh itu karena masih belum berhenti tertawa, bahkan semakin keras.

"Maafkan aku. Aku hanya penasaran karena tidak biasanya kau meminjam," ucap Natsu yang masih belum bisa berhenti tertawa.

"Cih. Akan kubunuh kau nanti," ucap Rainessia semakin kesal dan kemudian langsung pergi meninggalkan Crusader itu yang masih tertawa.

Akhirnya Natsu pun berhenti setelah dia puas tertawa. Dia hanya bisa menatap Rainessia yang semakin menjauh. Dia tidak bermaksud untuk mengejai sahabatnya itu. Mungkin dia akan membantunya sebagai permintaan maaf.

Tidak lama setelah Rainessia pergi, Natsu melihat ada seorang elf muda yang sangat dia kenali sedang berjalan menghampirinya. Tenyata elf muda itu adalah orang yang dia bicarakan dengan Rainessia tadi.

"Yuki? Ada apa?" tanya Natsu saat Yukishirota itu tiba dihadapannya.

"Gawat!" ucap Yukishirota yang sepertinya sedang panik.

"Gawat?" tanya Natsu bingung.

"Iyah!" jawab Yukishirota singkat.

"Gawat apanya?" tanya Natsu lagi yang masih kebingungan.

"Ryuu-kun mulai bosan denganku dan dia ingin pergi meninggalkanku untuk mencari wanita lain!" jawab Yukishirota semakin panik sambil mengguncang-guncang tubuh seorang Crusader dihadapannya.

"Maksudmu Rain?" tanya Natsu pasrah diperlakukan seperti itu.

"Iyah bodoh!" teriak Yukishirota yang mengguncang tubuh Natsu semakin kencang.

"Ka-kalau begitu kau ikat saja dia agar dia tidak pergi. Baru saja dia pergi lewat sana," ucap Natsu yang mulai pusing sambil menunjuk ke arah tempat Rainessa pergi tadi.

"Arigatou!" ucap Yukishirota yang langsung pergi meninggalkan Natsu.

"Aku harus mencari toilet," ucap Natsu yang langsung pergi mencari toilet karena kepala yang pusing dan perutnya yang mual.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hime!" teriak Rainessia sambil menghampiri seorang Adventurer lain yang dia kenal.

"Rain!" teriak Adventurer tadi yang adalah seorang Gear Master bernama Hime sambil melambaikan tangannya ke arah Lunar Knight yang memanggilnya tadi.

"Hime. Aku butuh bantuan," ucap Rainessia langsung tanpa basa-basi lagi saat tiba di hadapan Gear Master pendek dan kecil itu yang berumur sekitar 10 tahun.

"Bantuan apa?" tanya Hime.

"Begini..." ucap Rainessia sambil berjongkok untuk menyetarakan tingginya dengan Hime,"Aku butuh beberapa koin emas. Aku tidak bisa menggunkana tabunganku karena itu juga milik Yuki. Aku ingin meminjam padamu. Boleh?" tanya Rainessia.

"Hmm... Maaf. Aku juga sedang kehabisan. Memangnya untuk apa?" tanya Hime bingung.

"Aku ingin menikahi Yuki," jelas Rainessia yang langsung membuat Adventurer cilik di depannya itu terkejut.

"Ha? Serius?" tanya Hime tidak percaya.

"Iyah. Tapi jangan beritahukan ini kepada siapapun termasuk Yuki. Aku masih merahasiakan hal ini sampai aku mempunyai koin yang cukup," jelas Rainessia memberitahu dan dijawab dengan anggukan kepala oleh Hime.

"Kalau begitu kau pinjam saja kepada Qous. Mungkin dia punya," ucap Hime memberi saran kepada Rainessia untuk menemuin sahabat mereka yang lain.

"Begitu 'kah? Baiklah. Aku akan mencarinya. Sampai jumpa," ucap Rainessia sambil langsung berlalu pergi meninggalkan Hime untuk mencari sahabatnya yang bernama Qous. Dia tidak ingin membuang waktu lagi.

Hime hanya menatap Rainessia yang semakin menjauh. Dia menggelengkan kepalanya tidak mengerti sambil bergumam pelan, "Ada-ada saja urusan orang dewasa,".

"Hime!" teriak seorang lainnya dari kejauhan.

Merasa ada yang memanggil, Gear Master itupun segera mencari sumber suara yang meriakinya itu. Di kejauhan, dia melihat seorang elf muda berambut putih dan pakaian yang senada dengan rambut elf muda tersebut sedang berlari mengahampirinya. Ternyata hanya Yukishirota, orang yang baru dia dan Rainessia bicarakan tadi.

"Yuki? Ada apa?" tanya Hime bingung saat Yukishirota tiba di hadapannya.

"Ryuu-kun akan pergi meninggalkanku dan mencari wanita baru!" ucap Yukishirota panik sambil berjongkok untuk menyetarakan tingginya dengan Adventurer cilik itu.

"Dia ingin meninggalkanmu?" tanya Hime semakin bingung.

"Iyah!" Yukishirota yang ditanyai seperti itu malah semakin panik.

Hime mengingat kejadian tadi saat dia bertemu dengan Rainessia. Bukankah Rainessia akan menikahinya?

"Hei. Apa kau belum tahu? Rain 'kan ak–" Hime pun langsung menghentikan perkataannya tadi. Dia lupa bahwa ini masih menjadi rahasia.

"Ryuu-kun kenapa?!" tanya Yukishirota penasaran sekaligus panik.

"Bukan. Maksudku kau tidak ingin dia pergi dan tidak ingin dia direbut wanita lain 'kan?" tanya Hime.

"Iyah!" jawan Yukishirota.

"Kalau begitu, gunakan saja semua tabungan yang kalian miliki. Kemudian kau berikan padanya dan kemudian kau suruh dia untuk menikahimu, bagaimana?" saran Hime sambil berfikir mungkin ini ide yang bagus.

Yukishirota berfikir sejenak tentang saran yang Hime berikan barusan. Dan seketika matanya berbinar dan kepalanya mengangguk cepat.

"Jika dia menjadi suamimu, maka tidak akan ada wanita yang mau dengannya lagi," ucap Hime sambil mengacungkan jempolnya.

"Arigatou Hime!" ucap Yukishirota senang dan kemudian memeluk Hime dengan sangat erat.

"Le-lepaskan!" ucap Hime yang mulai kesusahan bernafas.

Yukishirota kemudian melepaskan pelukannya dan langsung pergi untuk mencari tunangannya itu. Meninggalkan seorang Gear Master cilik yang sedang tertidur pingsan.

.

.

.

.

.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Terdengar suara tawaan yang sangat keras dari seorang Adventurer muda berambut putih dan pakaian yang senada dengan rambutnya yang sedang berada di hadapan Rainessia.

"Qous. Mau bantu atau tidak?" tanya Rainessia kepada Lunar Knight di hadapannya yang sedang menertawaknnya. Ternyata dialah orang yang bernama Qous.

"Serius mau menikah? Hahahaha," tanya Qous yang masih tertawa.

"Aku serius," jawab Rainessia kesal.

Qous masih tidak bisa menghentikan tawanya. Hingga beberapa saat kemudian, akhirnya dia bisa mengehentikan tawanya dan kembali berbicara dengan Rainessia.

"Mungkin aku hanya bisa membantu sebagiannya saja, Rain. Sisanya mungkin kau bisa coba untuk menjalani _quest_ dan mencari koin emas di beberapa _dungeon_," ucap Qous sambil memberikan sekantung koin emas kepada Rainessia.

"Arigatou. Aku akan menggantinya secepat mungkin," ucap Rainessia berterima kasih kepada sahabat Lunar Knightnya itu.

"Tidak usah terburu-buru. Kau urus saja dulu pernikahanmu," ucap Qous sambil memukul-mukul bahu Rainessia dan kembali tertawa.

"Baiklah. Aku akan pergi sekarang. Arigatou," ucap Rainessia pamit dan kemudian berlalu pergi meninggalkan Qous yang kembali tertawa.

Saat sedang asik-asiknya tertawa, tiba-tiba muncul seorang Wind Walker berambut ponytail di hadapannya yang sangat dia kenal. Dan tidak lain dan tidak bukan ada Yukishirota.

"Yuki? Ada apa?" tanya Qous yang langsung menghentikan tawanya.

"Kau melihat Ryuu-kun? Dia pergi meninggalkanku!" ucap Yukishirota panik.

"Rain? Dia baru saja pergi keluar gerbang kota," jawab Qous sambil menunjuk gerbang keluar Saint Haven.

"Sial!" ucap Yukishirota sambil berlari untuk mengejar Rainessia.

"Memangnya ada apa yah?" tanya Qous kebingungan entah kepada siapa.

.

.

.

.

.

Sore hari tiba, tampak di kota Saint Haven masih ramai dengan para Adventurer yang masih berkeliaran kesana-kemari dan keluar masuk gerbang kota yang luas tersebut. Kota yang tiada matinya untuk suasana ramai hingga malam hari. Sangat hebat.

Terlihat dari salah satu gerbang kota Saint Haven, Rainessia yang baru saja selesai menjalakan _quest_ dari para penduduk setempat. Terlihat dia sangat kelelahan karena dia pergi menyelesaikannya sendirian.

"Tak kusangka akan menjadi berat setelah lama tidak bepergian sendiri," ucap Rainessia yang sangat kelelahan. Biasanya dia selalu bepergian dengan tunangannya untuk menjelankan _quest,_tapi hari ini dia harus melakukannya sendiri. Walau dulu dia sering menyelesaikannya sendirian, namun dia tidak pernah kelelahan seperti sekarang ini.

Rainessia pun berjalan menuju ke pusat kota. Saat sedang berjalan, dia melihat seorang gadis berambut merah yang sedang berdiri di depan air mancur kota. Dia sangat mengenal baik gadis itu. Gadis yang selalu berdiri di sana karena pekerjaannya. Gadis yang selalu bersikap baik pada semua Adventurer termasuk dirinya.

"Irine," panggil Rainessia sambil menghampiri gadis yang bekerja sebegai Event Planner tersebut.

"Rainessia? Kau 'kah itu?" tanya Irine senang saat melihat Rainessia menghampirinya, "Aku sangat senang kau mau datang mengunjungi hari ini," lanjutnya seraya tersenyum manis kepada Rainessia.

"Baguslah jika kau senang," ucap Rainessia yang masih kelelahan.

"Kau terlihat sangat kelelahan Rainessia. Memangnya apa yang kau lakukan hari ini?" tanya Irine sedikit khawatir dengan keadaan Rainessia.

"Sebenernya aku–"

"HYAAA! SPIRAL KICK!"

DUAGHH!

Belum sempat Rainessia menyelesaikan kata-katanya, tiba-tib ada seseorang yang berteriak dan seketika menendangnya hingga pingsan dari arah belakangnya.

Melihat kejadian di depannya barusan, Irine langsung terkejut terlebih lagi melihat Rainessia yang langsung pingsan setelah di tendang. Dia melihat siapa orang yang menendang Rainessia, ternyata dia adalah seorang elf muda yang sangat dia kenal, Yukishirota.

"Yukishirota? Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Irine terkejut melihat Yukishirota.

"Irine, kau tahu 'kan bahwa Ryuu-kun adalah tunanganku?" tanya Yukishirota seraya tersenyum manis kepada Irine.

"Maksudmu Rainessia? Iyah. Aku tahu. Lalu kenapa?" tanya Irine berbalik sambil membalas senyum manis Yukishirota.

"Kau harusnya tidak mendekatinya karena Ryuu-kun sudah bertunangan denganku," jawab Yukishirota yang masih belum menghilangkan senyuman di wajahnya.

"Are? Memangnya aku salah jika dekat dengannya? Kalian 'kan hanya bertunangan dan masih belum menikah. Jadi tidak masalah jika aku mendekatinya," tanya Irine lagi yang juga masih tersenyum manis.

Mendengar perkataan yang keluar dari mulut Irine barusan, seketika Yukishirota menjadi kesal. Muncul empat sudut siku-siku di keningnya dan mengepalkan tangannya sambil tetap memaksakan senyum manisnya.

"Kau tahu tidak? Aku dan Ryuu-kun akan segera menikah lho," ucap Yukishirota yang masih tersenyum.

Sejenak Irine terdiam mendengar apa yang dikatakan Yukishirota barusan. Senyuman manisnya pun menghilang tergantikan raut wajah yang sedikit kecewa.

"Ka-kau pasti bercanda," ucap Irine tidak percaya.

"Aku tidak bercanda. Kami akan menikah tidak lama lagi kok. Jadi jangan terlalu dekat dengan Ryuu-kun lagi," ucap Yukishirota yang senang melihat ekspresi Irine sekarang.

"Ba-baiklah," ucap Irine dengan perasaan kecewa.

"Baiklah. Kami pergi dulu," pamit Yukishirota sambil menyeret pergi Rainessia yang masih pingsan dari tempat itu.

Irine hanya bisa melihat kepergian mereka berdua. Dia sedikit merasa menyesal karena pernah menyukai seorang Adventurer. Apa lagi yang dia sukai adalah Adventurer yang sudah bertunangan dan akan segera menikah. Sungguh mengecewakan.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ryuu-kun! Kenapa Ryuu-kun menjauhi Yuki?" tanya Yukishirota kepada Rainessia yang sedang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Maaf. Aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu," jawab Rainessia sedikit merasa bersalah meninggalkan tunangannya sendirian.

"Apa Ryuu-kun ingin pergi untuk mencari wanita lain?" tanya Yukishirota curiga.

"Ha? Apa maksudmu?' tanya Rainessia berbalik yang tidak mengerti.

"Hmph!" Yukishirota hanya membuang muka sambil berdehem, menandakan dia sedang marah dan kesal.

"Ayolah. Aku tidak akan melakukan hal seperti itu," ucap Rainessia meyakinkan dan mencoba menengankan amarah elf muda yang dia cintai.

"Kalau seperti itu..." ucap Yukishirota mengambil semua koin emas yang dia tabung selama ini bersama Rainessia dan memberikan semuanya kepada Rainessia, "Ambil ini.".

"Ha? Untuk apa?" tanya Rainessia kebingungan.

"I-itu semua tabungan kita," jawab Yukishirota sedikit malu-malu dengan wajah yang sedikit memerah.

"Iyah. Lalu mau diapakan?" tanya Rainessia yang masih tidak mengerti.

"A–ambil itu, dan..." ucap Yukishirota menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"Dan?" tanya Rainessia penasaran.

Semburat merah di wajah Yukishirota semakin tebal dan dia memberanikan diri untuk mengatakannya. Sambil menundukkan kepalanya, dia berkata,"Ni–nikahi Yuki. Se–secepatnya!"

Rainessia terdiam sejenak, mencoba mencerna kata-kata yang baru saja keluar dari mulut Yukishirota. Sedangkan Yukishirota masih menunggu jawaban keluar dari mulut Rainessia sambil mengangkat wajahnya perlahan dan menatap Lunar Knight dihadapannya.

"Maksudnya?" tanya Rainessia tidak mengerti sambil memiringkan kepalanya sedikit.

Sedangkan Yukishirota yang sedari tadi menunggu jawaban dari Rainessia, menjadi kesal karena bukan jawaban yang dia harapkan yang keluar dari mulut tunanganya itu.

"BAKA!"

"He?"

"SPIRAL EDGE!"

BUAAGH!

DUUAARR!

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

* * *

**~Owari~**

* * *

**Yosh!**

**Akhirnya setelah lama tidak menulis fanfic, saya bisa menyelesaikannya.**

**Maaf yah kalo cerita jelek, soalnya saya pendatang baru disini dan juga saya sudah lama hiatus. Jadi mungkin kurang memuaskan atau ceritanya sangat tidak enak dibaca.**

**Saya tidak tahu harus berkata apa lagi, soalnya saya masih baru. #plakk.**

**Oh iyah. Makasih buat kalian semua yang sudah mau meluangkan waktunya dan dengan senang hati membaca fic baru saya ini yang abal dan ancur. Mungkin masih banyak typo disana sini dan juga alurnya yang ndak jelas.**

**Pokoknya makasih deh dan sekaligus saya minta maaf yang sebesar-beasarnya. Dan juga untuk kalian yang ingin cerita lain, mungkin bisa kalian request fic dengan saya via PM.**

**Sekian dari saya.**

**Sampai jumpa lagi di lain waktu.**


End file.
